the first moon
by Elle8
Summary: serena and darien made one mistake, now things will never be the same
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I do however own Selene, Jade and Mikiel please do not "borrow" them, if you want to use them just contact me and I'd be more than happy to let you use them.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The sun was shinning brightly and the birds we're singing loudly as Darien shifted in his bed. He was very restrained; this was odd considering the massive size of his bed. What was even weirder was that there was a very light, pleasant weight on his arm. He yawned as he turned, what he saw next to him made his breath catch.  
  
" Serena?" he managed after a very choked minute. " Huh?" was her sleepy response, " Darien? What are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Why am I in your bed? Why are you in your bed with me? AHHHH, I'M NAKED!"  
  
" I don't know all I can remember is the party. Th.there were shooters, .."  
  
" Andrew wouldn't let you drive cause you were drunk, I was to, he said we should sleep over, he said he only had. on. one room.. he said we could share it. we were drunk.." she said in a panicked voice.  
  
" we were alone.. I was so drunk.. we.. ohh baby I'm so sorry.. we"  
  
She was crying her panic had broken into full-fledged hysteria. It had been one moment of stupidity and drunkenness. A decision she would have to live with , one she could not even remember making. If only she had not had pop instead, if only she had said she would take the couch.. if only. a sudden though occurred to her  
  
" Darien, did you.. u.use something? Her voice was shaky and she was fighting to maintain what was left of her composure.  
  
" I.. I don't know, I can't remember. bunny I'm so sorry. I can't remember."  
  
That was the straw that broke the camels back. Serena pulled herself upright and into a fetal position the tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart broke, this was not happening this had not happened, Darien was playing a joke on her, surely her friends would hop out of the closet and scream surprise. It was her birthday in 3 days after all. Maybe this was just a birthday joke. But no matter how much she tried to fool herself, it would not change the truth, it had happened and now things we're never going to be the same. 


	2. happy birthday serena

CHAPTER ONE  
  
The loud wind was blowing hard against the many windows of the small suburb in which Serena lived. The creaking and groaning of the window were only adding to the many reason that Serena could not sleep. She groaned and then gave up the pretence; she was never going to go to sleep. She got up off her bed and slid over to a chair and picked up her robe. She threw it on and then set about finding her slippers. She found them behind her dresser. She walked over to her full-length mirror. She smoothed down the front of her robe. Her hair was a mess it was the result of a night of tossing and turning. She grabbed her brush off a side table and started with her hair. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail rather than her usually hairstyle of odangoes. She smiled at her reflection  
  
" Perfect. Exactly as a 16 year old should look." She whispered to herself. She looked over at her clock, up on the wall over her bed.  
  
" Blimey 6:00 am? Wow won't I ever scare mom." She smiled as she conjured up pictures of her mothers face seeing her usually late daughter up before her. With one last glance at the mirror, Serena made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
She opened the fridge and froze. For inside the large fridge was a birthday cake with her name on it. A cake so much like the one Andrew had had for his birthday.  
  
"Nice cake Andrew! What is it chocolate?" a deep velvety voice asked.  
  
" As if you didn't know Darien, it was your idea! ' chocolate dude, it's the best flavor besides vanilla and strawberry suck and none likes them anyways!' ring a bell Darien?" Andrew shot, his lightening quick wit showing it self.  
  
"I seem to remember some one suggesting tiramisu for my birthday, or have you forgotten already Andrew?" Darien countered, his wicked smile shinning.  
  
" Right don't act as if you didn't like it dude, you ate so much off that cake that you nearly hurled, or is old age catching up on your memory?" Andrew challenged  
  
" Huh? What you say something? Your gonna have to speak up there young in, my hearing isn't what it use to be!" Darien said in a perfectly elderly manor.  
  
" Oh I think you need a cane and while you're out finding one I'll entertain your cute granddaughter. Say Serena what are you doing this weekend ?" Andrew said in an overtly exaggerative manor.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I'm not allowed to speak to old perverts, grandpa said so!" Serena piped in, more than happy to play along.  
  
" Hey, hey you leave Little Serena out of this! She's not allowed to date old men!" Darien shot  
  
" She dating you isn't she? Why not me? I'm younger and richer! Come to the winning side Serena!" Andrew said in a honeyed voice.  
  
" Oh I'm only dating him so when he kicks the bucket all his money is mine, all mine, muhahha!" she stage whispered  
  
" Hello I'm not completely deaf!" Darien said in a faked rage.  
  
" Oh I'm sure your not, but there are some things you can't do, I'm sure Andrew would love to oblige!" she challenged. She was enjoying herself immensely.  
  
" Oh what! That's certainly not what you said last night dear!" Darien said in a wicked tone.  
  
"My, my clearly he's senile! Cause I seem to remember a little something going on last night in my bed with a certain Ms. Tsukino? Aye Serena?" Andrew shot with pure mischief in his voice.  
  
" Whoa, whoa, then who was with me last night?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
" Well I wasn't with Andrew last night, hum, I think something's going on here! Are you two hiding something from me?" Serena asked with as much a straight face as she could manage.  
  
" I'M NOT GAY!" Darien and Andrew yelled at the same time.  
  
" Sure your not" she said now laughing uncontrollably  
  
" Don't make me prove I'm not!" Darien warned  
  
" Yah, how would you do that?"  
  
" You don't want to know"  
  
" Serena, what are you doing up" her mother's voice brought her back to the present, the present where Darien had certainly proved his point, a present which Serena wished would just go away! She closed the fridge door put on a fake smile and spoke with a fake cheerfulness.  
  
" Couldn't sleep, too excited"  
  
" No surprises there, 16 is a big year! When I turned 16 my parents threw this huge party and all my friends and family were there" her mother said dewy eyed. Serena knew what was coming next.  
  
" Honey are you sure you don't want a party? I mean it is your 16th birthday it's a huge deal and I'm sure we can still have time to set everything up"  
  
" No mom I'm sure, I'm sorry I put you and dad through all the inconvenience but I really, really don't want a party" Serena said as gently as she could.  
  
" Oh honey you've been all odd since that birthday party at mina's. What happened did you guys get into a fight or something?" she sounded so concerned that for a minute Serena nearly told her the truth about the party, that it wasn't mina's party it was Andrews, that she had gotten drunk that Darien and her had been together in the same bed, that they'd been intimate, that they hadn't used protection, that Serena could this very second be pregnant. But all she could think about was the look her mother would have, the things her mother would most likely say, and most terrifying was the fact that her mother would tell her father. And that although dad was calmer than mom he would still be furious. Would they forbid her to date Darien? Would they scream at her? Would they disown her? She didn't know all she knew was that she would be in big trouble. Her father had nearly killed Darien for kissing her, what would he say about him sleeping with her? She's gotten a lecture by her father about kissing and the various diseases one could get. What would he say to this? All these thoughts stopped her from telling her mother the truth instead she smiled weakly and said:  
  
" Sort of"  
  
" Well I find that if you make the first move your friends respect you for it later, call up mina and talk I'm sure she's as upset about this as you are, and then if you feel like it we can still have that party, but you got to make up your mind before lunch okay?"  
  
" Alright" she said not quite meeting her mother's eyes.  
  
Serena did not feel like arguing, so she instead decided to humor her mother, if she didn't tell her mother before lunch then he party was out anyways.  
  
" Good, well I'll go make some breakfast, could you grab some eggs, and as you probably noticed there's a cake in there so be careful"  
  
" Why is it so big?" Serena was more than happy to change the subject.  
  
" Because I thought you were having a big party, then you go and tell me that you don't feel like it! And the cake arrived last night, and I figured why bother sending it back, you may decide you want to have the party after all, and besides even if you don't I can send the cake back tomorrow."  
  
" Oh!" she felt guilty, it wasn't that she didn't want a birthday party it was that she didn't' want to have to talk to her friends about Andrews party, they all knew Serena and Darien had slept over, and they all knew something had happened between the 2 of them. They just didn't know what, and Serena wasn't to keen on filling them in.  
  
" Morning!" came the slightly tired voice of Rini.  
  
" Hey Serena, what are you doing up so early? Must be the end of the world" she spoke with a slight sneer to her voice  
  
" Just for that you don't get any birthday cake!" Serena shot  
  
" Birthday? It's not my birthday, it's not Sammy's birthday, it's not dad's birthday it's not mom's birthday, or Darien's, or mina's, Or Raye's or lita's."  
  
" No you idiot it's mine! Can't you remember anything?" Serena roared  
  
" Sure I can, but I only remember important dates and your birthday isn't one!" she said meanly  
  
"Now girls calm down! There will be no fighting over my kitchen table!" Serena's mother said in a tone that meant business.  
  
After that there was very little noise in the Tsukino household. Serena's birthday was turning out to be quite uneventful and Serena did not mind one bit. It would have remained that way had the phone not rung.  
  
" Hello, can I please speak to Serena?" came the familiar voice of Darien Serena would have done anything to have been able to just hang up but she knew better, Darien would just call back, and make her mother suspicious.  
  
" Speaking" she said forcing her voice to calm down.  
  
" Happy birthday bunny" he said his voice full of affection  
  
" Th.. thanks"  
  
" Honey why are you stuttering? Is something wrong?" he sounded so concerned  
  
" No, everything is fine"  
  
"Baby we need to talk, Now, not on the phone either, come out with me to the ice cream parlor, please, I'll pick you up right now.."  
  
A/n: left you a bit of a cliffhanger ha? Hehehe wait till you see what's next! ^_~ 


	3. A visit

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Baby we need to talk, Now, not on the phone either, come out with me to the ice cream parlor, please, I'll pick you up right now.."  
  
"No I'll meet you there" she spoke faster than she meant to, and hoped Darien had not noticed. He had.  
  
" Serena, what are you afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk, you've been avoiding me for 3 days now, and don't think I haven't noticed!"  
  
" Fine, but I'll have to ask mom" She was hoping her mother would say no, she was praying for it, she wondered if Darien knew that. If he did he hide it well.  
  
" Ask me what?" her mother asked curiously, she had been eavesdropping. As Serena was sure she would be doing.  
  
"Darien wants to know if I can go to the ice cream parlor." Her voice was Hopeful, hopeful that her mother would say no, she was sorely disappointed.  
  
" Sure you can, but I want you back in few hours." Her mother said cheerfully. So completely oblivious to her daughter's internal plea.  
  
" Are you sure? What about dad? Won't he get mad?" she was trying hard not to sound desperate. It must have come out worried for her mother said  
  
" Sweetie I'll talk to dad, I'm sure he won't mind all that much and if he does don't you worry I'll take care of it" she said the last part as she rolled up her sleeves and smiled maniacally.  
  
'Damned of all the rotten luck!' she thought viciously. Internally cursing her mother's good mood.  
  
" Alright she said" she was trying hard to sound happy.  
  
" Hello Darien, mom says I can go, so were do you want to meet" she was still fighting to keep from bursting into tears out of frustration.  
  
" No need to sound like a lamb to slaughter, and we're not meeting anywhere I'm picking you up and that is final!" He said in a firm voice. He sounded odd; Serena could not remember him ever sounding like that; so hurt yet angry. She did not think that arguing would be a smart decision. So she simply agreed with him.  
  
" Fine, what time will you be here?"  
  
'She sounds so exasperated, I wonder if I sounded to possessive. Oh Darien this is no time to doubt your self, you finally got her to agree to go out with you alone, if you start doubting yourself then she'll sense it. Oh for god sakes she's not a bloody dog! So what if she sees? Oh never mind that, talk damit it, talk before she changes her mind!' His internal battle would have been obvious to her had she been face to face with him. He was never happier to be out of sight of her. " I'll be over in 25 minutes." His voice sounded more confident than he felt.  
  
" Alright, that should give me enough time to get ready." And with that she hung up. She forced a fake smile on her face. And composed her voice, before she turned to face her mother.  
  
" He'll be here in 25 minutes. I'm going to go get ready" ' and cry my eyes out' she added internally.  
  
" I want to come too!" Rini piped in, with her best pout on. Serena was never happier for a tag along, but before she could say anything her mother did.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sure that Serena and Darien want to be left alone." She winked over at Serena, obviously expecting a thrilled reaction. Serena primed the appropriate look.  
  
" But I want to go it's not like it's anything special, I'm sure Serena and Darien can go out and be all romantic some other time!" She wined.  
  
' Please, just say she can come.' Serena begged mentally.  
  
" No means no Rini besides we're going shopping later." Her mother improvised the last part of that and Serena knew it. And her mother knew that she knew and expected Serena to be grateful, how could she be when the thought of being alone with Darien terrified her. She drew in a deep breath. She figured she might as well get it over with.  
  
" I'm going to get ready" she repeated more to herself then her mother.  
  
" All right honey, hurry now you don't have all that long" and with that Serena half ran up the stairs to her room. She swung the door open and threw herself in. She stood with her back to the door, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Get a hold of yourself Serena, if mom sees you crying it'll be end. Hurry up, you don't want Darien to see you like this, if he can pretend nothing happened so can we!' She took a steadying breath, and then she set about getting ready. She opened her closet and searched for a suitable outfit she settled for a past the knee length, dark blue denim skirt, with matching denim jacket, and baby pink tank top under. She put on a light coat of make up, to cover up her dark spots. She put light pink eye shadow on, and finished with lip-gloss. She pulled her hair into her usually odangoes, fastening them in place with pink hair ties. She topped her look of with a silver heart pendent necklace and matching earrings.  
  
She walked over to her mirror and took a good look. She looked good she decided, maybe a little pale but there was nothing she could do about that. She walked out of her room and into the washroom right outside her door. She reached for her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. After she was done she reapplied her lip-gloss, and went back to her room. She grabbed her pink and red bag, a gift Mina had given her, and tossed her lip- gloss and eye shadow into it, incase she needed to fix up her make up later, truthfully she was staling she was a afraid to go down the stairs lest she walk into a early Darien. She forced herself to breath normally. With one last retreating look in the mirror she forced her self to walk out her room and down the stairs.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she forced her self to calm down. She turned the corner that would bring her into view of the living room she forced a smile on and her eyes up. What they saw made her stop dead. For sitting on the big beige couch was Darien looking calm and collected in his dark boot cut jeans, and white button up shirt. He couldn't see her yet, but she could see him, very well. Her eyes ran over him, taking in every breath- taking line of perfection. She longed to be in his arms again, longed to feel his hands through her hair, but she knew that she could never let him touch her again. She was too afraid. She allowed herself another long look. Lingering at his chest were his shirt's first 2 buttons we're open. She sighed, before she went lower, his sleeves were rolled up. She was about to go further down when:  
  
" Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go down and stop blocking my way?" came the startlingly loud voice of Sammy. Serena could have strangled him. Instead she turned around and smiled evilly whispering:  
  
" Sammy as soon as I get home I'm going to shove you into a blender and bake you up into a cake and feed you to Darien and when he says 'hum, this tastes good what's your secret I'm going to say."  
  
" I'm trying to kill you Darien by feeding you my germ filled brother!" cooed a very masculine voice.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she forced herself to turn around and look at him. She hadn't estimated how close he would be or that when she turned they'd be in full contact with each other. They we're so close that she could feel his heartbeat. It had quickened the minute she'd turned, and he was struggling to keep control. Serena sensed this and moved back right into Sammy.  
  
" Hey watch where your going meatball head!" he hollered. His voice brought Darien back to earth and hard. Darien colored as he noticed where Serena was looking; he colored even more when he realized why. He cleared his throat in hopes that she'd stop, because she was making Sammy suspicions, and having a 12 year old boy stare at him was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
"Let's go" Darien managed, sounding even a little calm.  
  
" Let me go grab my shoes" she asked shakily. Pushing past Darien, she walked down the remaining steps to the living room. And continued on her way to the living room closet. She opened her door, deliberately taking her time finding the matching shoes that went with her bag. She staled until she knew she would look like an idiot if she staled anymore. She slipped on her shoes; they were open toed strappy pink and red shoes. They showed of her freshly painted pink toenails. She looked over her shoulder to see where Darien was He was standing with his back to her talking to Rini.  
  
' Oh please, please, be asking her to tag along' she begged mentally.  
  
" But Darien I really want to come" She wined.  
  
" I'm sorry honey, but I want to take Serena out alone for a while, when we get back maybe we'll go out for dinner together I promise." He said his voice filled with affection.  
  
" All right, but be back soon!" Rini muttered. She was hiding her rage. He turned around and looked over at Serena, who suddenly got very interested in the floor. He smiled, ' damn she's cute when she's embarrassed, what am I saying she's cute no matter what'  
  
" Are you ready to go Serena?" he asked, his voice sounded a little husky she wondered why. He didn't have to, 'Holy did she ever look good in that skirt. And all the pink really brought out her coloring. And her shape, oh stop Darien she's already nervous around you all your doing is freaking her out! Damn it stop looking at her! She better not have noticed me staring at her'  
  
She saw his eyes wondering down her body, she noticed him trying to drag his eyes away and failing miserably. She cringed as his eyes climber her body for the second time. He must have noticed because he stopped. He looked into her eyes and saw her fear, he could have kicked himself. 'Stupid idiot, what's wrong with you?' He screamed at himself.  
  
Serena forced a smile on to her face. And said with fake cheerfulness:  
  
" Shall we go?'  
  
" Yes, lets" his voice sounded normal. " Bye Rini, we'll be back soon" And with that he turned and walked over to Serena, he took her hand in his, before she had time to protest he opened the door and lead her out. He walked her over to his car and opened the door for her, helping her in. Then he walked over to the driver side and opened his door. With one lithe move he was in the car. He put the key in the Car, and started it, backed up and started on his way out. The drive was rather uneventful. And Serena was glad for it, he kept his eyes on the road and off Serena and she kept her eyes down on her hands. Suddenly Darien had stopped the car and was looking down at her.  
  
" Serena, we need to talk." He said in a calm voice which was certainly not how he felt.  
  
" Yes I suppose we do." She was trying hard not sound exasperated.  
  
" good then lets."  
  
A/n: well I guess I just like cliffhangers! heheh ^_~ 


	4. what happened?

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Good then lets. Serena what happened? I know you remember," that was the last thing Serena was expecting. His voice was so caring, so soft that Serena nearly lost her composure. That was the Darien she remembered, caring, sweet, loving, and a total gentlemen.  
  
"I." that was all she could get out before she lost it completely. The tears she'd been hiding started falling uncontrollably. She tried desperately to mask her pain. But he saw.  
  
Darien's heart broke he hadn't meant to scare her; he only wanted to know if he'd hurt her. Her reaction made it blatantly obvious. His only thought was to comfort her; he reached out and pulled her out of her seat and on to his lap, in his arms.  
  
"Oh Serena I'm so sorry, oh baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again holding her closer and closer.  
  
'Smart move dumb ass,' his mind screamed at him, 'why don't u just hit her too since you seem so keen on hurting her!' he could have thrown himself off a bridge. Serena didn't fight Darien that surprised her. She realized that she felt oddly safe in his arms, these arms that had hurt her.  
  
'I can't do this' she told herself firmly ' I will not do this'  
  
"Let me go," Serena's demand came out as more of a pleading whisper. When Darien didn't respond she repeated her demand. This times with a little more volume. "I said let me go"  
  
" Is that what you really want?" his voice was calmer than the rest of him.  
  
" Yes," was her shaky response " let me go" Her trembling audible. He was too close for comfort.  
  
'Way to go Darien, as if she wasn't scared enough!' his mind screamed at him. The way she had just spoke to him proved how much fear he has inflicted on her young mind.  
  
He tried to let her go, but his body refused in rebellion. This was so incredibly comfortable. So... so... right.  
  
Gently he looked down at her. Staring into her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I won't hurt you Serena," he said quietly.  
  
'Like she'll believe that!' His mind yelled in response, 'you already broke her heart and her trust in you in a single stupid move! She'll never trust you again!'  
  
" Please just let me go Darien," She pleaded softly. Darien looked at her, fighting back every instinct, he let her go, moving her gently back into her seat. Then he turned looking out his window.  
  
'He can't even look at me, oh Darien I love you so much, why can't I just tell you that? Why the hell did this have to happen?' she thought miserably.  
  
'Damn it Darien, your such an idiot, she so afraid of you and what do you go and do? You grab her in the car. Brilliant, why don't u just pop out a can of WD40 and a lighter and burn her? She was a virgin you moron! And you took that way from her and you don't even remember it!' Darien mind screeched at him. He was such an idiot. Darien took a deep breath, and turned to face her. To his complete surprise he found Serena's eyes focused on him. Their eyes met and locked for a moment, then Serena forced hers down.  
  
" Darien. I. remember some of it." Her voice was unsteady, and tears were threatening to reappear.  
  
" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to honey" His voice soft and gentle  
  
" But you deserve to know what happened." she was shaking uncontrollably, as she relieved the events of that night.  
  
A/n: the next chapter is a little bit out there, I suggest that it might be R not suitable for anyone under 17 thanks so much. 


	5. glimpse into the future

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo a girl Shutters. Selene Esterase, adopted daughter of Mikiel Esterase, awoke from her deep sleep. She had never in her life felt so weak, so sick. She closed her eyes as she fought down a wave of nausea. This scared her; she had never felt sick before, not even when Mikiel's brother had forced himself upon her.  
  
She smiled at the memory of what her father had done to the man; he would never walk the same. She may have been vermin to any other, may have been nothing more than whores daughter, but here in Mikiel's house she was a princess. His daughter, even though inside her coursed different blood. Ignoring the explosion of thoughts in her mind, she focused inversely, looking, seeking; she called mentally to her father, softly, hoping he was not a sleep.  
  
'Yes daughter?' came his soft reassuring voice inside her head.  
  
'Father are you ok? I felt something, I thought maybe.'  
  
'Maybe I was dead? Sweet Selene, I would never leave you, now sleep, lest Jade awaken' the mere mention of Selene's tutor sent shivers down her spine, she bid her father goodbye, and settled back down into her bed. Closing her eyes again she tried in vain to sleep. But deep inside she knew it was use less, if she slept she'd only dream, and if she dreamed she'd only dream the same dream. A man with dark hair like hers, a woman with blonde hair set like hers. She sighed it was not a very pleasant dream. The man was hurting the woman, but the woman. she loved the man, the emotion was burning so deep in her. Selene was certain these people were real, however her father and Jade constantly told her that it was just a dream. That she must not try to connect that which was not connectable. She again closed her eyes and tried desperately to free her mind off all thought. Closing the many doorways within, silencing the voices that still spoke in side, obvious signs of her telepathy. That was something she shared with her father, he in fact was the one who taught her to use this gift, he who had nurtured it, he who had seen the gift in the first place. She remembered his joy at discovering the talent, and his demands that he, rather than Jade be the one who awoken the gift in it's true power. Just as her mind began to wander, the doors to her large room were thrown open, in front of her stood one very angry teal haired woman.  
  
" I suppose you think it's funny, that I can hear you thinking, that you can wake me from a deep slumber at 3 am in the morning?" her voice was cold and sharp, by the sounds of it she was tired, and very, very frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress Jade." Selene began in as much an earnest voice as she could manage giving the attire of her tutor; who was wearing pink flannel bunny pajamas. But before she could say anymore Jade had cut her off.  
  
" You miserable little brat! Don't you call me Mistress." her voice was trembling with cold rage, she had obviously read Selene's mind, and Selene knew it, she also knew that her father would skin Jade alive for reading her mind on purpose. She cut jades rant off mid-sentence determined to make her squirm.  
  
" You've always told me to call Mistress, and before you come up with another lame reason for why your mad at me, lets admit the truth, u read my mind, you saw what I thought of you. pajama's" she deliberately accentuated the last word. Smiling to herself as she watched Jade blanche. She had hit the nail on the head. Jade was nervously looking around her as if she expected Mikiel to pop out of thin air.  
  
"I.I'll let it slid this time, but if you ever wake me up with your loud thoughts my dear, I swear to you there will be no place ." her words were cut off by a hearty laugh, a laugh that belonged to Selene's father.  
  
"Loud thoughts? Can you my dear Jade have actually, have said that? My, my, you certainly need your sleep. go on now, I'll take care of Sele." His tone though playful rang with finality.  
  
"Yes my liege" Jade demeanor was all but destroyed. She bowed deeply to her king, before turning to his daughter, her princess and nodding, a sign that she did not think Selene worthy of such respect. Then Jade took her leave, grumbling to herself, sickened, she had not joined King Mikiel's forces to serve a pumped up fake Princess. If that were what she had wanted she would have joined Neo Queen Serenity's forces. She thought of Michelle, her half sister. Her sister and the other senshi were living the high life, protecting the earth from outside forces. She laughed at that, if Michelle and her lover Amara had any idea what was happening rite under their noses, here in their beloved Crystal Tokyo.  
  
How she hated Michelle, the loved one. She had received every benefit, every gift; their parents had loved Michelle, the smart one, the talented one, the beautiful one, and finally the chosen one. She laughed coldly, if Michelle only knew the kind of powers that Jade had, if Michelle only had an inkling of the kind of strength she possessed. oh how she would love to rub it in her face, to show her sister that she had become more than her. But what kind of jealousy would her sister have if she saw that she was but a simple tutor to a false princess, the daughter of a whore? She thought of Michelle's life, living in a palace with her beloved Amara, being doted on by servants, being taken care of. Oh she hated Michelle, and when the day came on which Mikiel's throne was raised, she would be the one to drive the sword into Michelle's ribs. Oh but she wanted revenge, revenge for never being loved, revenge for her sister taking from her the only thinking she had ever loved, Amara.  
  
She was going to take Amara from her, she was going to make her see the pain that she had inflicted on her. She was going to kill all of her friends, one by one, starting with that child she loved so much, then with that woman, then to that blue haired inner senshi, and then finally she was going to kill Amara. No she wasn't going to kill Michelle, she was going to make her suffer, going to take away everything she held dear. She smiled; this was going to give her sleep.  
  
'Venomous woman if she ever threatens her princess again I will have her hung!" his barely contained rage exploded  
  
' Papa, its okay, you know as well as I do, that she does not see me as her princess, can I blame her? No! I'm not of your kin, I'm nobody" she whispered in his mind.  
  
He knew immediately that something was troubling her. She only called him papa, when she needed him most. He cursed himself for not coming the moment he felt her cringe, the moment he felt her cold fear.  
  
'Are you that afraid of her?' he questioned softly.  
  
'No, oh papa, that's not it at all, it's.' she stopped dead, she'd nearly told him the truth, the truth that made her weak.  
  
'You are not weak, and I am the king I can read your mind if I choose to so stop grumbling, tell me Sele bunny, tell me, what's bothering u?' his voice was kind and gentle, exactly the tone of a loving father. She hesitated for a moment un sure, then she gave her head a little shake, this was her father the man who had taken her in when no other would, the man who had loved and provided for her, the one who had chosen her. She laughed at her own silliness she indeed a Sele girl.  
  
'The dream is back' she brushed his mind, But it had closed off, he was locking her out, She could feel the cold rise. "Go to sleep Selene, we'll talk of this tomorrow" His actual voice startled her, it was cold as ice and unfeeling, she flinched at the mention of her given name, he never used her given name. He's angry with me she thought miserably.  
  
" I am not angry, I just need to consider this, and you need to sleep" The sudden warmth in his voice surprised her. Nonetheless she smiled and kissed her father softly on the check. Though she was 14 she still loved him, and still loved being treated like his little girl.  
  
"Yes father," she muttered softly as she tucked herself into her bed. He chuckled warmly as he left the room.  
  
As soon as Mikiel left the room, his mind caved in, oh dear god what was he to do? She was connecting with them. He had hoped he would have more time before this, but it seemed as though all hell was going to brake loose on his doorstep. He sighed loudly, they were going to have to put the plan into action sooner, not that Jade would mind. But how was he to explain this to Selene? Yes she was loyal, but would her loyalties change when she found out the truth of why he adopted her? That it was not for love, it was for power. She hated her parents true, but would she. no, she was innocent inside, Jade the useless cow, had tried to brake this, and had failed. His daughter to the world was an innocent child with no hang-ups, oh but she was not, she was a cold killing machine, and there was enough hate in her to kill an entire planet, she was born of pain and anger after all. He laughed who would have expected that from her parents? Mr. And Mrs. Love themselves. Ha! He would have to think of a way to turn this dream of hers to his advantage, and he knew exactly how. The only problem was the love aspect. but he'd take care of that.  
  
Turning the corner he came to his door and throwing it open he stepped it, much to his surprise his bed was not empty.  
  
'What are you doing in here? Have you no respect for your king?' he spat mentally  
  
'My liege I have more than respect for you, I have love, love that you have been denied'  
  
'I told you before as I tell you now I don't want you in my bed, I don't even want you in my palace, I kicked you out long ago Re.'  
  
A/n: another cliffhanger, *ducks* don't kill me! I'd just like to say a couple things, first the whole Sele girl thing, u pronounce Sele as Silly, second the next couple chapters will be rated r, I changed my mind last minute about this chapter, which is why it's not rated r. Third, there is a point to all the Serena flinching away from Darien thing, so stop asking why, please. ^_^. Oh and just so you know I spell it Rei! ^_~ 


	6. Just a vision

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
'I told you before as I tell you now I don't want you in my bed, I don't even want you in my palace, I kicked you out long ago Rei!' he growled at her mentally, this woman was infuriating. She looked at him in that odd little way of hers, Her amethyst eyes sparkling in mock tears.  
  
'Why must you be so cruel?' she whispered wretchedly, her voice cracking slightly. 'Stop acting you wench, you think I do not know of your service and loyalty to the serenity?' his inner voice shaking with cold rage. ' You are the senshi of fire, it would take a fool not to know this.'  
  
'I am.." she began before he cut her off, his cruel voice echoing inside her mind.  
  
'You are a whore! You think that you attract me with your snake voice, and seductive body, I am the king, foolish woman, and can have any woman I choose, why then would I want you?' Her voice trembled inside his mind, he could see her faltering, he knew she ached to tell him that he was nothing but a job, he knew that she was burning desperately to make a fool of him. He grinned, if she dared, it would be the end of her.  
  
"I love you," she whispered feverishly. Her real voice startling him, this woman could have been a great actress.  
  
"You love the pleasure I can give you! You love the power I have, you love the thought of being queen, you don't love me, you don't know what love is" He responded coldly. She looked him deep in the eyes, amethyst colliding with fierce ice blue. Truly she was not anything like her queen, he thought. Her queen so innocent, so gracefully childlike, radiating peace and love, and this woman, this harpy, were nothing of the sort. Jaded, adult in every alarming way, radiating power and treachery. "You still burn from Endymion, refusing to make you a concubine, do you not?" he whispered icily. Her eyes flash in rage; he knew he had hit her weakness.  
  
" You still burn from the fact that your mother did not want you do you not, Tranquility?" Her voice was sharp with rage. His eyes suddenly darkened, as his body trembled with anger.  
  
"Bitch!" he growled, as he walked towards her " whore!" he brought himself in front of her "Slut" he grabbed her hair within a well toned hand, "witch" he pulled her head up to his, as he dropped his mouth on to hers in a cruel embrace. There was no passion to the kiss; it had the sound of marble against metal. A goodbye kiss, a final fare well. She felt the cold metal slice her throat, before she heard his voice whispered against her lips: "Goodbye Rei Hino" She closed her eyes, to prevent the tears from shedding, then he let her hair go, and her dead body collapsed with a soft thud on to floor beside his bed.  
  
Rei awoke from her trance, with sweat beading down her neck. She was trebling from head to foot. Her vision still fresh in her mind, She shook her head, it was aching as if some had thrown a hard rock at it. She looked around herself uselessly, as if she half expected the silvery almost white blonde man to appear out of thin air. She groaned loudly, this was ridiculess; it was a vision, possibly even just a bad dream. Yes that was it! Perhaps somebody from some psycho thriller Mina and Serena had made her watch? She chuckled softly. Yes that had to be it. She looked down at her watch and almost chocked, it was nearly 10. The girls were going to kill her! She and the rest of the girls were going to talk to Serena, kidnapping her if necessary. She grinned widely as she thought of shoving Serena into the boot of a car.  
  
She yawned lazily, and pulled herself out of the lotus position she was in. She stretched widely. Walking gingerly, as both her legs were a sleep. She was not paying attention, and as she turned the corner to her room, she slammed into a lanky figure. They both landed on the floor. "Watch where you're going!" A sharp voice snapped at Rei, Serena, and Rei was sure of it. " Why don't YOU watch where your going meatba.." She stopped dead in her words as she saw the tall dark haired girl. Her hair was set in Pointed Odangoes. Her eyes were storm blue. She could have been Serena's sister for the ways she looked a like, yet so different. Rei stared at the girl for a moment, unable to say anything.  
  
" Rei Hino where the hell have you been?" Growled a furious Lita, who had obviously missed the girl lying on the floor beside her. "Well?" she fumed.  
  
"Lay off Lita" she mumbled. The turning to the stranger on her floor, " Who are you? What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
"She is a guest, she's staying here for a few weeks until she can find a place of her own, and her name is Selene" As if out of thin air Rei's grandfather appeared, a smile gracing his face. " Selene, this is my granddaughter Rei.." he stopped dead in his sentence at the sight of the pair on his floor. " What in heavens name are you two doing on the floor?" He growled.  
  
"Having a Tea party," Rei responded sarcastically.  
  
"I don't see any tea," he said eying the ground carefully, then with a weary smile he walked away muttering to himself about the strangeness of teenage girls. He stopped abruptly as Rei started pull herself up, looking over his shoulder with a great smile on his face he said " Rei why don't you and your friends show Selene, Tokyo, She is new here you know" Rei collapsed back on to the floor.  
  
"But Grandpa, we were going to go over to Serena's house, can't I show her around Tokyo later?" she wined but before he had an opportunity to say anything, Selene gathered herself of the ground and spoke first.  
  
" I don't need to be shown around, I'm already inconveniencing you enough as it is, I will find my own way around town." She said simply, the continued walking straight on wards.  
  
" That was really mean of you Rei," chided Mina as she suddenly came into view.  
  
" Oh so you want to drag a complete stranger to Serena's house to ask what the hell happened between her and Darien, as if we didn't know, and then have her hear the probably, embarrassing truth?" Rei retorted.  
  
"No, but you didn't have to be so.."  
  
"Yah well if I want your opinion.."  
  
"At least I know.."  
  
"You know something, I'm .."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lita and Ami yelled together. Stopping them for the moment. "Serena has been gone for 3 days and you lot are already attacking each other! Stop fighting, I can't stand another moment of you two!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Likewise" Ami added in a lukewarm tone.  
  
"Fine, I got to get changed anyways" Rei said grudgingly as she pulled herself up of the ground and walked in to her room. 10 minutes later, hair tied back, and dressed in jeans and a white tank top, Rei walked out of her room.  
  
"My, don't you look very Lara Croft-ish, with that French braid ponytail, Rei" Mina commented.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad in that black leather mini skirt, I think I have one like that" Rei said conversationally.  
  
"You do, this is it" Mina smiled wickedly.  
  
"Must admit it looks better on you, keep it" Rei laughed.  
  
"Thanks..um sorry about.."Mina Began apologetically, before Rei cut her off.  
  
"No problem, we're all edgy especially after that.. feeling.." Rei's voice shook oddly.  
  
"Come on we better get going" Lita interrupted.  
  
Darien looked deep into her beautiful eyes, hating himself for making her relive it. But some part of him new he needed know. He knew that this was the only way.  
  
"It was.." she began just as they heard a loud noise out side. Normally they would have ignored it, had they not sensed the negative power radiating. Serena looked at Darien, to confirm what she was feeling. He nodded his head. She looked away from him, and stuck her hand into her bag searching for the locket.  
  
"Saaaailor moooon, Oh Saaaailor moooon, why don't you come out to play with me?" A slithering voice asked. High-pitched laughter echoed. Serena ran as fast as she could with tuxedo mask behind her. She felt oddly sick, as if she was going to throw up. Then turning the corner she saw a terrible travesty of child, about hundred times as big, surrounded by the inner senshi and Mini Moon.  
  
"No, Don't hurt it!" she shrieked as loud as she could. All the scouts turn to face her. They look at her as if she has grown a second head. To Serena's utmost surprise even the Monster child was looking at her  
  
"Sailor moon, you..you..look.." Mercury begins.  
  
"You look like you gained about 50 pounds" Mini moon Hollers "that and you have this weird, glow thing going.." she sounded oddly in awe.  
  
"No kidding, Sailor moon, you've really let yourself go" A sharp voice that sounds almost like Serena's calls out. Sailor moon looked up in shock, for hanging off a vertical flagpole, was a dark haired female, which was in her own usual odangoes. On her forehead burned an upside down moon, but unlike Serena's it burned black. She was wearing black pants, and a black muscle shirt, around her wrist was a dark band, and it was radiating negative force. In her other hand she held a silver pole. She spun the stick like a baton in her hand, and then pointed it at the creature. Dull silvery grey light streamed out and hit the creature square in face. In growled a little in pain but then grew. It made a grotesque sound, that could have almost been laughter, and picked up Mars. It started to play with Rei, as if she were a doll, roughly pulling on her hair, and dress. Mars shrieked in utmost horror.  
  
"Let me go you vile creature, let me go" She screeched. She attempted to attack the creature, but her power would not work. She screamed her attack loudly. But nothing happened.  
  
"Hades Fire" Mars screamed suddenly, as the words popped into her head. The creature screamed and dropped her it's hands burnt.  
  
"Y..you..surrounded by flames," Mina stammered.  
  
"Tundra Blast!" Mercury shrieked just as the creature started grabbing for Mina, freezing its eyes.  
  
"Thor Crush!" Jupiter bellowed. A huge bolt of lighting slammed into the creature, tearing some of its skin off.  
  
" Eros embrace " Venus yelled. Her hands crossed over chest. A clear shimmered light encases her then continues in a snake like fashion towards the monster, surrounding it completely. Then it darkens, going from clear, to silver, to grey and finally to black, the creature struggles inside trying desperately to tare itself out, then it stops all together. Slowly the aura shrinks, and with it the child within. And then the aura is gone, and in the center is a little child no older than 2. It's eyes blank.  
  
"You monster" sailor moon screams at the girl. " How could you do this to a child?" the girl looks at sailor moon for a long moment, and then smiled coldly.  
  
"Dark moon collapse" her voice dropped to a dead whisper, the pole pointed straight at sailor moon's midriff. Suddenly sailor moon's stomach lurched and a bright glow radiated from her belly. Her hands came straight out in front of her, fingers facing up.  
  
" White Moon eclipse" her voice stone cold, a soft gasp came from a small creature, Luna fainted. A blast that would have put any bomb to shame streamed out of sailor moon and slammed into her victim.  
  
A dead silence fell as the blast stemmed off, this would be the first time sailor moon ever killed anyone. She looked up to the flagpole; there was nothing there. She looked around her, and to her shock, nothing was damaged, the buildings were still standing, the cold sick taste of death was not in the air. She took a deep breath, and turned to face the scouts. All she saw was Darien's face, he was no longer in his tuxedo mask costume, and then she fell, her eyes closing and her mind blissfully empty. A strong pair of arms caught her before she slammed into the ground.  
  
A/n: ok well I wrote a decent length chapter, so you owe me reviews! Especially since it's 4:30 in the bloody morning! Lol... ok well tell me what you think, because I don't even know if I'm going to continue with this fic.. how many of you are actually interested in reading more? Review and tell me ok? Ciao ^_~ 


	7. So, What happened?

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Serena opened her eyes, her head was throbbing, and her body ached as if she had been in the same position for along time. She looked around her, at the room she was in. The room had a soft earthy tone to it. The walls were painted a soft beige, the glass door that led out onto the balcony, was draped in long filmy tan curtains, the massive bed she was in was covered in chocolate satin sheets. Opposite the bed was an antique looking dresser, and beside that was a large chair. She stared at the chair for a moment, noticing the strange flower like patterns that covered the chair, the darker russet of the pattern stuck out against the coffee of the chair. This room was familiar though it was not her own, she tried hard to remember whose it was. But her mind was not focusing. She closed her eyes, and lay her head back down on the pillow, groaning softly. She was so tired so very, very tired.  
  
She had not noticed a dark figure sitting just behind the bed on another large chair. Darien dwarfed the chair with his substantial frame, his head down, and his mind completely blank. Blissful sleep had finally settled on him. Outside his door sleeping on his couch, and the floor, were the scouts. Lita and Rini shared the couch, and on the floor still awake sat Mina, Rei and Ami. Rei was on her cell phone calling her grandfather, while Mina and Ami played a nervous game of chess. A soft noise at the enormous glass door roused all 5 of them. Lita was the first to arrive at the door, she slid it open, and let Luna and Artemis into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lita asked first.  
  
"Yes where have you been? You said that you'd tell us what happened today, then you just left, and we haven't been able to find you since!" Rei piped in.  
  
"I needed a little back up" Luna said looking over at Artemis.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina yelled incredulously. This earned her glares from all.  
  
"Quiet" Ami hissed.  
  
"Sorry, but still, you needed Artemis?" she continued in a subdued whisper.  
  
"Not quiet girls, she needed me!" a soft oddly wispy voice spoke. Mina jumped at the voice, and looked over to her left, where Setsuna had suddenly appeared. This did not surprise nor scare Mina, the real shock was her attire, she was dressed in what looked like an armored dress. She had breastplate over a leather knee length dress, the breastplate connected to what appeared to be a cape; the cape and plate were both green. She still had her usual weapon in hand.  
  
"Since when did you turn into Xena?" Mina questioned curiously. Setsuna smiled, though she chooses not to answer the question. Instead she looks at all of them, her eyes shinning softly. Then she took a deep breath and began talking.  
  
"I am here to tell you, that which no one else can, not even Serena," she paused, looking at them, then continued " Long ago, back in days of the moon, we know that Serena and the rest of the Sailor scouts were born, I am here to tell you the part of the story that was removed from your mind." She stops again, her eyes clouded and troubled. " The Queen as we know had a daughter, she would eventually be the moon princess that we all serve, however, there is more to this story, you see the Queen bore a son as well, His name was Tranquility, and Mina, you knew him well." She paused once more to make sure what she had said had sunk in. Then she started again. " You and he were very close in those days, but then you fell in love with another, this hurt him dearly, as he already felt the queen did not love him, he became very angry with everyone, with everything, but still he remained on the moon, sometimes he would leave to travel, in fact one day, the terrible day that moon was lost, he was away, when he returned to find his home destroyed, he begged me to send him to earth, I did as he commanded against my better judgment."  
  
" So what does this have to do with us?" Rei asked.  
  
"He is here, he is angry, and tired, and he is ready to kill Serena" she said simply.  
  
"Why?" Lita and Mina asked together.  
  
"Isn't that obvious? He was denied the throne, they were twins, and Serenity choose Serena over him, he wants what he feels is rightfully his, and he will do anything necessary to obtain it" Setsuna replied, her voice hollow and empty.  
  
"So what does this have to do with what happened today?" Rini asked impatiently.  
  
" I believe he was behind the attack," Setsuna mumbled  
  
"Yes and what about are new attacks?" Rini persisted. Setsuna cleared her throat, and looked at the cats, she smiled at them wearily.  
  
" I leave this to you," she said almost jovially, then she turned back to the scouts, smiling broadly " I don't suppose you noticed Serena's waistline?" and with a soft laugh she disappeared.  
  
All of them turned on Luna and Artemis, who both looked away in different directions. Luna, still not looking at the girls, cleared her throat and began talking.  
  
"Serena is pregnant..." she was cut of by an uproar, threats to Darien, and curious questions filled the room. Luna cleared her throat loudly again, though it did not get their attention, swiftly she climbed up on to Darien's Coffee table, and knocked down a vase. A loud crack, brought them all back, "As I was saying, Serena is pregnant, however the child is not Rini...." Again she was cut off. When suddenly the bedroom door creaked open.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Darien Roared. All the girls fell silent; he was glaring fire at them.  
  
"The man of the hour himself!" Mina said coldly, her rage burning under the surface of her words. Suddenly the reason why Serena had been avoiding them became alarmingly clear. But before Mina or any of the girls could say anything, Luna interrupted.  
  
"We'll try to be quieter, why don't you go look after Serena?" Luna asked nervously.  
  
"Alright, try and keep it down, she's been through hell....."  
  
" D...Darien...." a feeble voice called out. Darien turned on his heel and walked into the room. Ignoring the heated mutters from behind him.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Luna turned back to girls, "as I was saying, Serena is pregnant..."  
  
"Yah, yah we got that, so the kid isn't me, grrrreat, what's the point of this?" Rini interrupted impatiently.  
  
"The 'kid' is the reason you all have new attacks" Luna began, her voice completely exasperated, " For some reason she's giving Sailor moon a boost in her power, along with her guard, namely you guys, apparently this child already knows it's in danger, and so it's giving it's protectors power, don't ask me how, it doesn't make sense, the child should not have this kind of power, much less be able to transfer it."  
  
"Why didn't my other attacks work?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know, the only reason I can think is because of that girl, I believe her power is the opposite of the kid's, same power, just evil" Luna mumbled in response.  
  
" So how does that work? Wouldn't they cancel each other out?" Ami asked.  
  
" No apparently all she's canceling out are your other attacks, look I don't understand it either, we are just going to have to play it out and see what happens"  
  
" I guess so, are the outers going to help us?" Lita asked.  
  
"Damn right we are, but first, I'm going to beat Darien into the ground" A husky angry voice replied. Lita looked over to the open door, for leaning against the railing of the balcony, were Amara, and Michelle.  
  
" Amara, Michelle" Rini squeaked, as she throw herself into their arms. " Where is Hotaru?"  
  
" Not here, she's with Setsuna" Michelle replied.  
  
"Oh, well, Setsuna was here, she didn't bring hotaru with her...." She said disappointedly. Michelle smiled softly.  
  
"So where is Darien?" Amara asked, after they had settled in.  
  
"With Serena, in the bed room...." Rini began.  
  
"WHAT? YOU LEFT HIM ALONE WITH HER?" Amara howled, as she got up of the floor and threw herself at the door to the bedroom. Luckily for Darien, Michelle grabbed her first, tackling the blonde to the ground.  
  
Darien was totally oblivious, to the threat on his life. He was too lost in the beauty of the blonde lying in his bed, to hear the muffled swearing of Amara. His eyes saw nothing but her face. Oh he loved her, there was none else who made his breath catch in quite the same way.  
  
"Don't," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Don't what?" he asked softly, his voice husky. "Stare at me like that" She whispered shakily. He looked at her for a long moment, meeting her eyes. Then he looked away from her, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Serena, I hate to make you relive this but, I need to know, what happened?" he whispered. She looked at him for a moment. Her body started trembling, she took a deep steadying breath, and then spoke.  
  
A/n: ok well first off, this next chapter is going to be graphic..... I have been wither or not to write it, and I decided to write it. so I'm warning you, that this chapter is definitely rated R, it's grungy, and it's not pleasant, if you don't want to read it, but you want to know what happens email me and I'll give you the summary. anyways enjoy... and as always REVIEW! 


End file.
